Talk:Enemies
Meeeerge The Enemies and Factions page will be merged in order to save up button slots in the home page, and to eliminate some redundancy in content. Here is the list of the change: *Enemy navboxes, Other Faction section and Media section will be moved from Enemies to Factions page. *The descriptions will also be merged "selectively" *Buttons for Bosses and Enemy Vulnerabilities will be added to the top of the new Factions page for easier navigation, also removing the Boss button in the home page to save up another slot. *The FINAL page will be Factions. Please comment below for any recommendations. Thanks! ChickenBar (talk) 02:12, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Layout The button on the factions page is kinda gaudy right now and doesn't quite look right where it is positioned. I would suggest moving the images into a gallery specific category since there is going to be an ever increasing number of them. If anything the Tenno Faction H1 near the top, then Enemies with a H1, and the enemy factions with an H2. Orokin could possibly fall under enemies since the corrupted are technically Orokin controlled. Unknown Enemies could be a H2 under enemies, then Stalker itself an H3. I would probably say Stalker would be good as simply a faction listed as an H2 under enemies rather than saying Unknown faction. Tnargraef (talk) 03:29, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Good idea on the headers, I'll change them. I put Enemies before the Tenno because 1. well it was like that before and 2. since the Enemies page will prob have more traffic than the Tenno's i figured it'd be better to keep it on top. I'll keep it this way for now till I know what your thoughts on this. The buttons seems to be quite perfect on paper, but I too feel kinda weird when I applied to the page. Or maybe we can just use a simple link? For the images I'm not sure I understand. There's a gallery at the bottom and we can leave it to grow as long as we please. The pictures in each faction sections should stay there and don't move. eh i dunno, what do you suggest? added a point in the OP, the final page will be Factions page. thanks!ChickenBar (talk) 05:05, July 28, 2013 (UTC) eh i put Tenno on top like you said and it seems to looks better lol ChickenBar (talk) 05:10, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ** What I mean on the gallery is that it's taking up a lot of space on the page. It does very little on one hand, and we can make it easier on ourselves about updating it. Rather than putting all the images in a slideshow, we can link to Category:Enemy Photo which has the images as well. Mind you the Photo Categories were maintained by myself over a month ago as far as adding them to the categories. I don't think they're in good order for use right now. Tnargraef (talk) 06:14, July 28, 2013 (UTC) **I see, it does take up a lot of space. With that I brought back the buttons, making one of them links to the photo page. I think it looks better now with more buttons but I'm not sure what you (and others) think.ChickenBar (talk) 07:00, July 28, 2013 (UTC) **I do like the images you put up for the Orokin and Stalker. Much nicer than what was there before. I moved your buttons below the enemy header and made them a bit wider. Tell me what you think of it. Tnargraef (talk) 19:50, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I made the buttons like a TOC. what do you think? ~ Juper0 (talk) 21:24, July 28, 2013 (UTC) * The only thing that doesn't look right is all the whitespace between the beginning paragraph and the Tenno section. Tnargraef (talk) 22:30, July 28, 2013 (UTC) *lol hmm i dunno, it kinda bugs me where the top three buttons link to another page but the ones below links to a section in the same page. It's a minor problem but I don't think the buttons for each section is needed, since the page is quite short already. With only 3 buttons under Enemies it'd save space and look a bit cleaner. ChickenBar (talk) 22:40, July 28, 2013 (UTC) And now? ~ Juper0 (talk) * Do we want to move the See Also section into a box like this across all the pages? I ask because putting See Also up there seems to be a step aside from what we're normally doing. I'm thinking the point of the buttons was to show the separate pages for enemies like with the Warframes or bosses even. It might be a good idea to maybe even thing about setting something up like that for these. Tnargraef (talk) 00:41, July 29, 2013 (UTC) *I'm fine with the buttons now, but still I see no reason to change from having them right under Enemies. anyways for the header size are you all sure you wanna keep Tenno an H2 instead of H1?ChickenBar (talk) 01:52, July 29, 2013 (UTC) *Made a minor change on the top description, to eliminate the need of the Enemies header. It's quite obvious to players on who is good who is the bad guys anyway. The Enemies page should be ready for deletion?ChickenBar (talk) 06:13, July 29, 2013 (UTC) And again?! this take some of that white space. i have also used it on Foundry. i think its something we could implement site wide. ~ Juper0 (talk) 07:48, July 29, 2013 (UTC) *no offence but nuuuu. I separated that sentence "The only playable faction are the Tenno...." to another paragraph just to eliminate that white space. The version before you should be perfect imo.ChickenBar (talk) 08:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) *on a second thought it still look quite nice. I'm just saying if we put it on the right like before, we can make the page even more compact. ChickenBar (talk) 08:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) *Maybe the last attempt? ~ Juper0 (talk) *last attempt. your new buttons shall go live a presume?ChickenBar (talk) 08:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) *tomorrow. i want to give the last admins a chance to answer. then our shiny new pages will be broadcasted. now time to go to sleep. thanks for ll your heard work and the late nights. maybe we actually play warframe some time? =p ~ Juper0 (talk) *lol np, I've added you (and Tnargraef but looks like that's not his ign). hope that strict NAT thing won't bug me D: thanks to you too. ChickenBar (talk) 08:44, July 29, 2013 (UTC) * This version would probably work best to reduce the amount of whitespace that is there. And correct, my younger brother took the name Tnargraef, but he doesn't play at all. Tnargraef (talk) 20:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC)